The Creator
"You did well to defeat The First Overseer" The Creator congratulating Overseer Lolph "I sense a lot of frustration in you, Lolph. Do you wish to fight?" The Creator asking if Lolph wants to fight. "Don't forget to close the portal when you leave. I don't want a bunch of stickmen in here! I just cleaned the house! (lie)" The Creator does not want stickmen in his house. "That's enough. I need you alive. I WILL give you your freedom, but not until you deserve it" The Creator will eventually give Overseer Lolph his freedom. The Creator is a minor character in the Cliff series. He has a more appearance in the Stickworld episodes. As the name suggests, he is the creator of everything. The Cliff Five After Lolph becomes an Overseer and finally destroys The One, he boasts about his victory to The Overseer. He sees that he has disappeared and desires to know where he is. The Creator tells him that he has given his life to save Lolph. Lolph asks him what his name is. The Creator replies "My name is...Zeruel82mk2" 8.5 Overseer Lolph is called by The Creator. He uses a portal and successfully meets up with him. The Creator congratulates him on defeating The First Overseer. Overseer Lolph asks why he did not help. The Creator explains that he did not need to. He trusts Overseer Lolph to do stuff like this because he will not be watching the stickworld as closely as before. He will eventually get freedom if he continued like this. Before Overseer Lolph leaves, he is told to close the portal. However, Overseer Lolph forgets and a bunch of stickmen invade the living quarters. They are destroyed by The Creator. 12.5 Overseer Lolph (from part 12's ending) continues asking why he is sensing a distant powerful being, so he pays another visit to The Creator. This time, he ends up in The Creator's backyard because he moved the portal outside. Overseer Lolph is told that he was given a new power because of his last visit from part 8.5. However, he has still not earned his freedom yet. The Creator senses Overseer Lolph's frustration growing wilder, and he asks if he wants to fight him, to which he agrees. The fight ends but only because Overseer Lolph must be alive. Overseer Lolph departs. The Dark Serpent The Creator appears when the Dark Serpent enters the portal after Overseer Lolph tricks it. The Creator fights it and successfully kills it. Gallery Ur grampa.PNG|Zeruel82mk2 crapi.PNG|The Creator wishes to speak with Overseer Lolph heads.PNG|The Creator congratulating Overseer Lolph dick.PNG|The Creator promising to give back Overseer Lolph's freedom sheep.PNG|The Creator telling Overseer Lolph to close the portal when he leaves because he does not want a bunch of stickmen in the house as he had just cleaned it (that was a lie) PEEHS.PNG|The Creator destroying the stickmen Shakil Hira.PNG|The Creator destroying the first ever Shadow Magician safe.PNG|The Creator revealing that he has given Overseer Lolph a new ability no.PNG|The Creator asking Overseer Lolph if he wants to fight him yes and no.PNG|Overseer Lolph agreeing to fight against The Creator no and yes.PNG|Overseer Lolph VERSUS The Creator no and no.PNG|The Creator needs Overseer Loph alive yes and yes.PNG|The Creator promising to give Overseer Lolph his freedom, but not until he actually deserves to have it back lolph.PNG|Lolph boasting about his victory hplol.PNG|The Creator revealing that The Overseer has given his life to save Lolph dolph.PNG|The Creator explaining that The Overseer has passed on his powers to Lolph, making him the new Overseer hplod.PNG|Lolph asking The Creator who he is rolph.PNG|The Creator revealing who he is hplor.PNG|The Creator revealing his own name 108.PNG|The Dark Serpent entering the portal 109.PNG|The Creator does battle 110.PNG|The Dark Serpent is killed by Zeruel82mk2